


Another day in black and red

by Kaesteranya



Series: And It's Business [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something of a regular day for the commander of the Turks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another day in black and red

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for December 16, 2009.

Work for Tseng began the moment he stepped into the lounge reserved for Shinra’s infamous Turks and didn’t even have the time to finish fixing his tie as he had to pull Reno and Elena apart before they killed each other. He put an end to the fight, delivered a spot lecture then called upon Rude to accompany him to Junon, where he braced himself for what was certain to be a whole day spent walking just beyond Rufus Shinra’s shoulder as a driver, bodyguard, personal secretary and health advisor rolled into one.

 

Strangely, Tseng was rather unsettled by the fact that things _didn’t_ turn out that way. Instead, one of the vice president’s advisors left him a message upon his arrival, bearing instructions on all the things that would both keep him occupied and away from Rufus’ office. The Vice President intended to hole himself up at the office the whole day, and wasn’t keen on seeing anyone. The chances of him drawing up plans for world domination were likely, if such was the case.

 

So it was that Tseng and Rude went about their business, acting on orders that were patched in to them through couriers or via PHS messages. It was near midnight by the time Tseng sent Rude back to Midgar and went up to the vice president’s office. The corridors along the way were shadowed and empty. He did not bother to knock at the door and opened the lock by swiping his card into the feed by the panel.

 

“…Sir…?”

 

Venturing into the office and some further investigation revealed Rufus Shinra, the young and ruthless vice president of Shinra Corporation who possessed all of the qualities his father did not even have an inkling of, sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. The mess on his desk showed Tseng that he was right about his charge occupying himself with plans for world domination. In rest, Rufus looked his age, maybe even younger.

 

Tseng brushed the bangs away from Rufus’ face and kissed the younger man just as he stirred, lulling the latter into deeper dreams. The next morning Rufus would wake up with a blanket wrapped about his person and the strange tingling feeling on his lips. He wouldn’t remember what he dreamt about, only that it had been pleasant.


End file.
